User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/Wiki Award Ceremony 2013
Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the 2013 Gallion Award Ceremony. We'll be giving out awards to the best of the best of this past year. I'm your host, Scrawland Scribblescratch. Greetings, fellow Wiki users. My name is Loygansono55, and today, Scrawland Scribblescratch and I are proud to announce the winners of this year's Wiki awards! Stay tuned for when we give out our awards! First Award: Best User! To kick off the ceremony, we'll start with the Best User award. All of you are great users, but we had to narrow it down to four: our leaders Coopay and Piet, admin Barry, and friendly neighborhood chat mod Rebrand. Out of these four, the community picked... J1coupe! Congratulations to Coupe! As if there was any doubt! Our bureaucrat Coupe is always helping users in need and cleaning up pages! Now on to our second award! Second Award: Worst Troll! Alright, this is kind of an anti-award. We have some users who are despised in the community for their troublemaking. Our nominees are: Devil, Samis, Mr. C, and Paro. Now over to Scrawland, to announce the winner... Devil! Yes, it's the one and only! Thank god he's gone, and may we never see him again. And now, our third award of the evening: Third Award: Best New User! Many new users joined our wiki this year. Some good, some...not so good. But, we asked you who you thought the best new user was, out of these four: Wach, Shoop, 16, and Rebrand. Barry, if you could tell them who won... Wachowman! Cngariltsons too Wahcowman fro winng thus aword. Yuo meke uss al lauh wih you're spelin mistks. And now, our next award for tonight: Fourth Award: Best Gone User! This award is dedicated to two users we sadly lost this year, one having passed away. So, in memory of these users, Clara and Pixel, the best gone user of 2013 is... RTP! Congratulations to RTP. We all hope to see him grace us with his presence once more. Also, may Clara rest in peace. On a lighter note, our... Fifth Award: Best Editor! Out of the very few who edit this wiki, and edit properly, unlike some people, we selected four. First are former admins Tesla and Hawk, as well as bureaucrat and supreme leader Coopay, and also myself. You guys picked... Tesla Man! Using his coding knowledge and wisdom, Tesla has helped shape the Wiki into what it is today. Congratulations, Tesla. Fifteen Minute Break We shall be back to announce more awards and winners in fifteen minutes. Alright, now on to our next award... Sixth Award: Best Rapper! We have many talented rappers among us, but the nominees for best rapper of 2013 are: Piet, Night, Coupe, Meat, and myself. Scraw, take it away... Well, it's none other than our lord. Coopay! Moving on, we have our seventh award. Seventh Award: Best Admin! Administrators are a touchy and complex subject on our wiki, but we seem to have stabilized under the leadership of our four active admins Coopay, Piet, Meat, and Barry. We asked you to pick one, and you picked... Once again, J1coupe! Now for our eighth award. Eighth Award: Most Creative User! We have a lot of users in our community who display their creativity, be it through beat making (Cacola), making parodies (Wachow), original rap songs (Tk), or making Wachweek (Scrawland). Our winner for this category is... Wachowman! Damn Wach, you're on a roll! Ninth Award: Funniest User! We gave you four funny user choices. You picked... none other than Firebrand794! Well done, Fire! You are always making everybody laugh on chat! Now, on to award number ten! Tenth Award: Best Fanmade Battle! Of the countless fanmade rap battles created all the time on the Wiki, only four have been nominated as the best of the year! They are: Loygan's Captain America vs George Washington, Meat's Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog, Coupe's Ezio Auditore vs Agent 47 II, and Night's Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay. Scraw, announce the winner! As expected, it's Coopay and his battle! Continuing with user awards... Eleventh Award: Best Female User! We had three female users, Integral Four, Poskitch, and Nikki. Apologies to the females who were not included. But the winner is... Positive Four! She may be gone, but she would be humbled. Our next award is... Twelfth Award: Best Commentor! Some of our users are known for commenting a lot. These users, Hippie, Teddy, and A6, are known for just that. Over to Scrawland to pineapple armpit... A6. Congrats. Thirteenth Award: Best Crap Battle Series! Crap battles are a well enjoyed pastime on our wiki. We have four major series, ERBoWTF (Barry and Rebrand), ERBoFood (MrA), Oopic Roop Bootles (Shoop), and Not So Epic Crap Battles of Pisstory (Barry and Meat). The fan favorite is... Not-So-Epic Crap Battles of Shitstory! (Meat, we need to make a new one soon *ahem*.) And now for our next category... Fourteenth Award: Best Fanmade Rap Battle Series! Even better than crap battles, however, are legit fanmade battles, so we've listed some fan favourite series: Night's series, Coupe's series, Loygan's series, and Patts' series. The winner is... Once again, Coopay. Let's just wrap up the Coopay. Fifteenth Award: Best Battle Royale! Battle royales are hard to create and very uncommon. We seek to honor the few brave souls who ventured into the deep, dark abyss of royales. Coopay with his Battle of the Doctors, Barry with his Protagonists Battle, and 16 with his Axis vs Allies. Barry, if you could just tell everyone the obvious... The winner is J1coupe, and he deserves it, with his marvelous Doctor Who battle royale. Kudos. And now for... Fifteen Minute Break Another break, while we prepare the next batch of awards, the official ERB awards! And now for the official ERB and Dis Raps for Hire awards! Sixteenth Award: Best Dis Rap For Hire! Out of the four Dis Raps for Hire released during 2013, which one is your favourite? the nominees are Glasscock, Jason and Ramone, Nelson, Mark, Steven, and Lucas, and EthanAlways. Now, if Scraw would announce the results... Gladly. The winner was was Glasscock, closely followed by Nelson, Mark, Steven, and Lucas, with Jason and Ramone shockingly coming in last. Now we move into ERB proper! Seventeenth Award: Best ERB Cameo! Out of all the cameos we saw in Season 2 Part 2 and Season 3 Part 1, one winner was chosen. This winner was... The cutest cameo, Lump, a landslide! Our next ERB category is... Eighteenth Award: Best ERB Rapper! Out of every single rapper in ERB from Adam vs Eve to Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, the rapper you voted as the best was... Al Capone! The man with his own intricate criminal syndicate was an expected victory, followed closely by Mozart and Darth Vader. For our final award and penultimate topic... Nineteenth Award: Best ERB Once again ranging from Adam vs Eve to Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali we asked you what the best battle was. The close victory is held by... Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Badass criminal legends be popular. And now, on to our final award of this year's ERB Wiki awards... Take it away, Scrawland. The Oldest Question Doctor Who? On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate 2013 for the wiki? Most people voted 8, with an average rating of 7.91/10, relatively good. Wrapup That's all for now. Thank you everyone for a great year, and enjoy whatever holiday you celebrate. Here's to a great new year in terms of everything! See you in... The 2014 Gallion Award Ceremony will start in December 23 2014 18:00:00 EST Counter unavailable.